inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinugawa Waganuki
(Goalkeeper) |number= 12 |element= Fire |team= Kidokawa Seishuu |seiyuu= Satou Kensuke |debut_anime= Episode 029 (GO) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO}} Kinugawa Waganuki ( ) is the reserve goalkeeper for Kidokawa Seishuu. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Bathing in hot springs is his greatest pleasure. It energises and heals him."'' Appearance He has purple hair that covers one of his eyes which are black. The area around one of his eyes is pitch black. Plot He first appeared in episode 29 with the rest of his team, listening to the order of their coach. Later he appeared in episode 30 with the rest of his team to fight against Raimon in the 1/8 final of the Holy Road. He wasn't seen playing in the match due he sat on the bench, being a reserve. At the end of the episode, the score was 2-0 for Kidokawa Seishuu because Sousuke released his keshin and used his keshin hissatsu called Gallop Buster and scored the first point. Later, Kishibe, Izumi and Tobisawa used their combination hissatsu, Triangle ZZ and scored the second point. In episode 31, he still didn't play in the match just sitting on the bench. At the end of the match, they lost with 3-2 because Nishiki of Raimon released his keshin, which surprised both teams and scored the first two point with only two keshin shoots, which Katayama couldn't stop even with his keshin. Later Nishiki used his keshin hissatsu called Bushin Renzan, which Katayama couldn't stop with Guardian Shield and scored the third and final point for Raimon to win the match. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Kinugawa, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Meimonkou no Trophy (名門校のトロフィー, randomly dropped from Kidokawa Seishuu at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Item': Kidokawa Gloves (きどかわグローブ) *'Manual': Shoot Break *'Photo': Hamburger Sign (ハンバーガーの看板) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2150 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Kinugawa, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (元祖木戸川漬, randomly dropped from Owari Braves at Handa's taisen route) *'Topic': Bathing (水浴びの話題) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1190 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Kinugawa, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (元祖木戸川漬, randomly dropped from Goggle Divers (ゴーグルダイバーズ) at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Photo': Championship Gold Cup (金の優勝カップの写真, taken at Raimon's main building's fourth floor) *'Topic': Secret Hot Spring (秘湯めぐりの話題, obtained in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Their Hobbies (自分の趣味の話題, obtained at the Steel Tower Plaza) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Ball Savers' *'Reserves β' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Keeper Stars' Trivia *Kinugawa's name can be said forwards and backwards when reading two letters at a time. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters